A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus is in Nola, Caroline is in Mystic Falls. Ester decides to curse and send Klaus back in time to show him that he'll always be a monster no matter what. Double shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know what am I doing writing another story?! What about all those other stories? This was originally a one shot but it got bigger so now it's a double shot. No beta. Be amused. Takes place in the *sadly* current time. Klaus is in Nola, Caroline is in Mystic Falls. And we're just gonna go with it.

* * *

><p>Klaus is sitting in his study when he hears something. He stands up and goes to find out what it is. He goes down the steps and into the open courtyard. There is nothing there. The house is too quiet. Elijah is with Hayley in the farthest part of the house, probably flirting with each other. Rebekah was too stubborn to move there and choose to stay at the house outside of the city. Klaus looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He turned around and saw her standing there.<p>

"Hello Niklaus"

"Mother"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"You tried to kill me, repeatedly"

"Sadly I did not succeed"

"You're dead"

"I am"

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you a warning"

"I'm not interested"

"You destroy everything you care about. You always have, you always will"

"Spare me the lecture"

"You killed your brother when you were human, you've daggered and boxed away your siblings when I made you monsters, and now you've cursed this child"

"Do not speak to me of my child!"

"You destroy everything you love,and I will not allow it anymore"

"Leave me and haunt someone else!"

"Gladly"

Ester reached into Klaus's chest and a bright light came shining out. Klaus screamed in pain as he looked down and saw the light coming out of him. He fell back onto the ground, clutching his chest. He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in the open courtyard. He was outside somewhere, laying on the grass and snow. He sat up and looked around. There was no wound on his chest. He stood up and saw trees, more snow and a lake. How was it winter already? He could hear voices. He looked around and saw people near the edge of the lake. It was the doppelganger and Caroline. The Salvatore brothers were behind them.

"Are you sure you want to skate on this?" Caroline asked

"It should be safe, besides Stefan won't let anything bad happen to us" Elena said

Klaus focused his hearing and heard Damon and Stefan arguing.

"she's not a puppet for you to play with. Stop messing with her" Stefan said

"Well I am until I get bored and I'd like to see you try to stop me" Damon said walking past him

"Cmon blondie" Damon said taking Caroline's hand leading her onto the ice

"I don't have my skates on!" Caroline yelled while being dragged

"Damon let her go!" Elena yelled

Damon dragged Caroline further on the ice. He heard the ice starting to break.

"Damon, you're hurting me! Stop!" Caroline yelled

Damon stopped and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes.

"Be quiet" Damon compelled

"Don't tell me what to do" Caroline said

Damon was confused and he looked down and saw the heart necklace filled with vervain.

"Who gave you that?" Damon asked

"Jealous?"

"Not really. You are just a waste of space, and now my brother can deal with you"

Damon grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck. Caroline screamed. He let her fall onto the ice. Damon smiled and waved to Stefan before flashing away. Caroline held her neck and realized when she fell she caused more cracks in the ice. Klaus didn't understand why Damon would bite Caroline. He realized she wasn't healing. She was human. He could hear her heart pounding out of chest. She was afraid. Klaus flashed towards her. The ice began breaking and Caroline screamed as she fell into the water. Stefan flashed to get her. He saw a blur dive into the water. He stopped and realized he was standing on a patch of ice that was floating away.

"Stefan! Help her!" Elena yelled

Klaus was already in the water. He could see her floating in the freezing water. He swam over to her and grabbed her. He could hear her heartbeat fading. He swam towards the surface. He swam to towards the edge of the lake. Once he was on the ground he flashed away with Caroline.

"Stefan! Who was that?!" Elena yelled

"I don't know"

Klaus ran back to his mansion. It was as he left it. He carried her inside and saw that she was starting to turn blue. He placed her on the floor near the fireplace. He bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. He placed the wood into the fireplace and started a fire. He flashed upstairs to get as many blankets as he could. He came back down and moved her closer to the fire. He held her closer, pushing back her hair.

"How are you human?" Klaus said

He began rubbing her arms to get circulation back in them. He started taking her clothes off, tossing the wet clothes aside.

"You'll have to forgive me love, this isn't the way I imagined this" Klaus said

He placed her on one of the blankets and began taking his clothes off. He laid down next to her and pulled the other blankets around them. He pulled her closer and held her against his chest. He felt a burning sensation and looked down. Her necklace was burning him. He reached up and pushed it aside, so the heart fell to her back. He could feel how cold she was against him.

"Come on love, I promised to show you the world. Can't have a little dip in the pond slow you down" Klaus said rubbing her back

* * *

><p>Caroline slowly awoke. She could feel something soft all around her. It was warm. She could hear the crackle of wood being burnt by fire. Slowly she opened her eyes. She saw a fire and a fireplace in front of her. She saw that she was bundled up in layers of blankets. She looked around and she was in a strange room she had never been in. She touched her neck and her skin was warm and smooth. She moved to sit up. She felt something warm against her leg. She pulled at the blankets and saw a large brown wolf sleeping next to her naked form. She gasped and tried not to scream. She didn't want to wake it. The wolf heard her heartbeat speed up and slowly opened its eyes and yawned. It perked up when it saw her awake and staring at him. The wolf tilted it's head and looked at her.<p>

"Nice doggy" Caroline said clutching the blanket to her chest

The wolf moved slowly towards her, as not to startle her. It lowered its head and gently nudged her hand. Caroline with her trembling hands let her fingers touch the soft fur on the wolf. She petted it and saw that it was wagging its tail. Her other hand went to scratch behind its ears.

"You're just a big puppy aren't you?" Caroline said

The wolf started to lick her face.

"Ok, ok, stop, stop" Caroline said

The wolf whined and stopped.

"I wonder where your owner is. Maybe he can tell me what happened"

Caroline wrapped a blanket around herself and got up. She walked out of the room she was in and saw a grand staircase. The wolf followed her out.

"I guess I can go upstairs" Caroline said

The wolf took the lead up the stairs, as if waiting for her to follow him. She followed him down the hall and the wolf pushed open a door. Caroline followed it in and saw she was in someone's bedroom. There were love letters framed above the bed.

"I'm guessing this is your owner's room?" Caroline said

She looked into the closet and saw men's clothing. She walked in and searching for something to wear.

"And I'm guessing your owner's a guy" Caroline said

She pulled out a grey henley and slipped it over her head. It was just long enough to cover everything but left her legs exposed. She searched for pants but they were all too big. She put on a pair of black socks and then wrapped herself up again in the blanket. She walked around the room searching for a picture of the wolf's owner. But there were none. She sighed and walked outside and saw another door that was open. She didn't see the wolf but figured it had gone to the next room. She walked and inside was a studio. She saw various canvases, sketches, and paintings all around. She picked one up and looked at it. It was a sketch of an older woman turning her head. She heard the water kettle whistle and turned around.

"Doggie? Sounds like your owner is home" Caroline said

Caroline walked down the steps and into the kitchen. She saw the wolf standing there waiting for her. She looked and saw on the counter there was a cup of tea, teapot, milk and sugar, and small cookies. She looked around wondering who left it there.

"Is your owner hiding from me?" Caroline asked

The wolf merely sat down next to her and looked up at her. Caroline picked up the tea cup and took a sip. It was flowery to her.

"What kind of tea is this? Why am I asking you? Not like you can talk"

Caroline took a bite of the cookie and offered it to the wolf.

"I guess you're not suppose to eat cookies. Are you hungry? Did your owner feed you?"

Caroline started to open the cupboards and saw there wasn't anything in them. She opened the fridge and saw that it was empty.

"Did you just move in?"

The wolf raised its ears and ran off.

"Hey!"

Caroline chased after it. The wolf ran to the front door and waited. It was standing ready to attack. The door opened and Elena and Stefan were there.

"Caroline!" Elena said

Stefan held Elena back and pulled her behind him.

"Caroline, we're leaving" Stefan said

"He won't hurt you, he just doesn't know you" Caroline said

"That's not a dog" Stefan said

"I know, he's a wolf" Caroline said crouching down, "Hey, calm down"

Caroline started to pet the wolf, and it stopped growling. It turned to her and started licking her face. Stefan took a step into the house. He realized no human owned it.

"We have to get her out of here. It's not a wolf, it's a werewolf" Stefan whispered to Elena

"A what?"

"Trust me"

"Caroline, we have to go" Elena said

"Ok, but I don't have any dry clothes" Caroline said

"What are you wearing?" Elena asked

"Clothes I found. I think they belong to the wolf's owner" Caroline said

"Or the wolf" Stefan said under his breath

"But the rest of my clothes are still wet, and it's freezing outside" Caroline said

"Caroline, we're in a stranger's house, we shouldn't stay too long" Elena said

Stefan walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"We should really go" Stefan compelled

"I don't have any clothes" Caroline answered

Stefan saw the necklace and quickly yanked it off her.

"We should go now" Stefan compelled

"Hey! Elena gave me that! What's wrong with you?!" Caroline yelled

"He's just been really worried about you, after the lake. Stefan go to my house and bring her some clothes, I'll stay with her" Elena said

"That's not a good idea" Stefan said

"I know you'll hurry" Elena said

"Fine, call me if anything happens"

Caroline changed into Elena's clothes and put her wet clothes into a bag. She looked at the wolf who was watching her. She bent down to the wolf and ran her fingers through its fur.

"I have to go doggie. I wish I could have met your owner, but I guess another time"

The wolf whined as she got up to leave. She stopped and wrote a short note and placed it on the table.

"Be good doggie. Maybe I'll see you around"

Caroline waved and left closing the door behind her. The wolf walked over to the table and jumped up looking at the note. Klaus's human hands pick up the note and he reads it and smiles.

* * *

><p>So that's what I have for now. I'll post the other part up soon. Thanks for reading. leave me a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello. thanks to all that favorited, put it on alerts, followed it and left me a review. This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but this story is only mean to be a double shot. So thank you for reading. And leave me a review at the end. No beta.

* * *

><p>Caroline is sitting at the Grill, playing with the straw in her soda. She sighs and looks around waiting for her friends. She notices someone looking at her. A man sitting at the bar alone catches her attention. He's looking at her, and then smiles. Caroline smiles back and he gets up and walks over to her. He can hear her heart pounding loudly, she's nervous, anxious and excited. He stops when he reaches her table.<p>

"May I join you?"

"Yes" Caroline says almost desperate

"May I know your name?"

"Caroline"

"Lovely name Caroline. I'm Nik"

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm not really sure. My family used to live here a long time ago, thought I might drop in"

"Oh"

"And what about you love? You've lived here all your life?"

"Yeah, I've never left this town, or state for the matter"

"Pity, there's a whole world out there Caroline, and it's waiting for you"

Klaus's hand brushed up against hers on the table and Caroline glanced up and smiled. Elena came up to the table.

"We're going now, cmon" Elena said

"Give me a minute" Caroline said

"Stefan's driving, so cmon we have to go" Elena said

"Ok!" Caroline said annoyed

Caroline looked back at Klaus and smiled.

"I have to go" Caroline said

"It appears you do" Klaus said

"A bunch of us are going to the bonfire in the woods, near the falls. You can come if you're bored. Just a bunch of kids I guess" Caroline said

Klaus merely watched her gather her things and didn't answer her.

"I'll see you around, maybe" Caroline said

Elena grabbed her arm and led her out the door.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"That guy is way too old for you" Elena said

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be messing with guys that old. You went through enough with Damon, you don't need anyone messing with your head"

"Thanks mom"

* * *

><p>Caroline leaned against the tree and watched as Elena and Stefan kissed. She sighed and took a sip from her red cup. The teenagers there were dancing and drinking and having fun. Tyler walked over to her.<p>

"Hey" Tyler said

"Hey" Caroline answered

"So, now that Stefan's off the market, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing, this is totally lame"

"Well you can always drink till someone's hot enough for you to make out with"

"That's a lot of drinking"

"Then we both should get an early start then"

Tyler raised his cup and Caroline clinked it against hers. They both drank until there was nothing left.

"I'll get you another one" Tyler said taking her up

"Thanks"

Tyler walked off. Caroline looked around wondering if anything was going to happen. Klaus walked up from behind the tree.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said

"You came"

"I suppose I did"

"Do you want to see the falls? I could show you"

"I'd like that"

Klaus offered his arm and Caroline slipped her arm through as they walked towards the falls. Tyler came back with two cups of beer and no Caroline. Tyler didn't think much of it, he drank the first cup and then the second.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked up at falls and could hear Caroline's pulse quicken. He could hear her nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He turned to say something when he felt her lips on his. He stumbled back a bit surprised, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Her small frame pressed up against his. He could feel the stinging from her necklace and pulled away slightly. Caroline was gasping for air.<p>

"Are you always this forward with men love?" Klaus asked

"I don't know, you're the first man I've met"

They continued kissing, Klaus's hands pulling her closer. Caroline's hands slid down his chest to his belt. He pushed her away slightly.

"Not that I don't love where this is going, I don't think we should continue this here" Klaus said

"My mom's out for the night. Do you want to come over?"

* * *

><p>Caroline's head was pressed against the pillow, as small gasps left her mouth. Klaus was trailing kisses down her chest to her belly button. He had always imagined what it would be like with Caroline, how her skin felt under his, how she would react to his touch. He tugged the lacy fabric on her hips down, past her legs and discarded them on the floor. His mouth dove into her, his tongue, swirling around, tasting her. Caroline was in a haze, she felt as if she were going to explode. She felt his tongue, hot and wet on her, she could feel her thighs shaking and then suddenly she cried out. Gasping for air, Caroline opened her eyes and saw she was still in her room and Nik was still buried between her legs. He was slowly lapping her up, enjoying her taste when he felt her fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw her looking at him. He lifted himself up and started kissing his way to her neck.<p>

"No one's ever done that before" Caroline said

"Well then, I'm glad to be the first to show you the finer things in life"

"Your turn"

Klaus lifted his head up and pressed his body against hers. Suddenly she felt afraid. She didn't know why. She had no memory of it but it seemed all too familiar.

"No" Caroline said

Klaus stopped and lifted himself off her. He didn't know why she was suddenly afraid. He could hear her pulse racing.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"Nothing, just light headed. Let's get back to you"

Caroline reached out to him, but Klaus held her hands in his.

"It's alright. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"I want to, I really do. I just haven't done it a whole lot"

Caroline turned pink, she was glad it was dark inside her room. She realized she made herself so inexperienced and naive.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Klaus asked

"Yes, I mean if you want"

"Good. I'll show myself out"

"Wait, you don't want to-"

"I do, believe me when I say I do. But you're not ready for it, so I will try and be a gentleman and see you tomorrow" Klaus said getting dressed

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for love"

"Can I take you out on a proper date tomorrow then?"

"Yes"

"I'll see you then"

* * *

><p>Caroline was at cheer practice, running through the routines. Stefan was on the football field practicing. Klaus walked along the field and saw Caroline in charge, yelling out orders at the girls. Elena sat out and watched. Damon drove up to the field in his car. He got out of the car and walked towards Caroline.<p>

"Go away" Caroline said

"Don't be like that" Damon said

"I'm done with you dungeon boy"

Damon grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him.

"I think you want to be nice to me" Damon compelled

"Get lost"

Damon looked down and saw her necklace. Klaus walked over to them.

"Get your hands off her" Klaus said

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked

"Someone who will tear you limb from limb if you don't remove your hand" Klaus said

Damon let Caroline go and walked over to Klaus. Klaus took this opportunity to compel him.

"You should leave and go home and drink your weight in motor oil" Klaus compelled

Damon said nothing and left. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Caroline rubbed her arm.

"Thanks" Caroline said

"I didn't like the way he was treating you" Klaus said

"I could have handled it"

"No doubt you could have"

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were in Elena's house having a sleepover. They were eating junk food and laughing.<p>

"You've been really happy lately Care" Bonnie said

"Nik makes me happy" Caroline said

"Are we ever going to meet him?" Bonnie asked

"Maybe" Caroline said

"Seriously, we want to meet him, give him the third degree, see if he's worthy of you" Elena said

"Right" Caroline said

"I mean what do you really know about him?" Elena asked

"I know he makes me happy. And he's always there when I need him. He doesn't pressure me for sex or anything" Caroline answered

"But do you know anything about him, where he's from? His parents? If he has siblings? I mean what's he doing here?" Elena asked

"Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I finally find someone that actually likes me, that actually picked me, not you, and now you're just trying to ruin it!" Caroline yelled

"Hey, Elena just wants to make sure he's not an ax murderer or something. Do you even know where he lives?" Bonnie asked

"You're both just jealous!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline!" Elena yelled

Caroline grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of the house. She started heading back to her house. She picked out her phone and dialed.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus answered

"Can you come over please?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Elena and Bonnie are just being mean to me. Can I come over?"

"It'll just be faster if I come to you"

"Why don't you ever show me where you live?"

"You'd get lost, it's faster if I come to you"

"I live here, how could I get lost? Are you married?"

"NO! Why would you think that?"

"Nevermind, just come over ok?"

"I'll be there soon love"

Klaus hung up and put his paintbrush down. He flashed to the door of the mansion and opened the door. Stefan and Damon stood there holding a bucket of wolfsbane and vervain. They threw it on him when the door opened. Klaus fell back as it burned his skin. Stefan and Damon shut the door behind him as they tried to tie Klaus up. Klaus's eyes flashed yellow and he threw Damon and Stefan off. He broke both their necks and then dragged them into another room. He chained them both up and left them hanging from the ceiling. He flashed upstairs and took a shower to wash the vervain and wolfsbane off him.

* * *

><p>"I haven't heard from Stefan in a while, and no one's seen Damon, which makes me think Damon did something to Stefan" Elena said<p>

"You know they're both vampires, doesn't that bother you?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie, I love him, and he might be in danger" Elena said

"And what are you going to do Elena?"

"I don't know, but I have to do something"

* * *

><p>Caroline came out of her interview for Miss Mystic Falls. She passed Elena and didn't say anything to her. She kept walking until she saw Nik standing there waiting for her. She smiled and jumped into his arms.<p>

"Someone's happy to see me" Klaus said

"You make me happy" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Caroline felt the sash around her shoulder draping down and felt the weight of the crown on her head. She smiled as the flashes went off, snapping pictures of the new Miss Mystic Falls. She looked around for Nik who stood there smiling at her. She got off the stage and ran over and hugged him.<p>

"I won!" Caroline beamed

"Of course you did, they'd be blind if they couldn't see your beauty" Klaus said

Elena stood there with Bonnie looking at Caroline and Klaus.

"There is definitely something going on there" Elena said

"He's really into her Elena." Bonnie said

"But there's something wrong"

"What that some hot british guy would be interested in her and not you?"

"Bonnie, I'm just concerned"

"I know you're worried about Stefan but he's a big boy and can take care of himself. Now go talk to Matt, he took off work to be here for you"

* * *

><p>Klaus took Caroline out to dinner out of town, then to a small gallery opening and then back home. He walked her up to her door and kissed her.<p>

"You can come in you know" Caroline said

"I know, but you have an early day tomorrow, parade was it?"

"Yeah, but you can still come in"

"I would love nothing more than to ravish you tonight until the dawn, but that's not the best for you right now"

"How about a few hours then?"

Caroline pulled him by his jacket and kissed him. She opened the door and led him inside her house and into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Elena were at Klaus's mansion. They walked inside and looked around. They realized no one was home and started searching. They found Damon and Stefan hanging from the ceiling, chained up. They tried to lower the chains but couldn't since they were locked. Elena called Caroline. Caroline was sleeping alone in her bed.<p>

"What?" Caroline answered

"Caroline, I need your help. Stefan's been hurt. Please"

"What?"

"He's been missing and I found him, he's chained up, I need something to cut the chains with. Your mom has bolt cutters right? Can you bring them?"

"Where are you?"

"At that strange house we found you at. Please hurry, he needs help"

"Ok, I'll be there"

* * *

><p>Klaus was heading back home when he heard the witch and doppelganger inside. He groaned inwardly. He needed a way to get rid of them. They were here to free Stefan and Damon no doubt. Klaus flashed inside and saw Elena and Bonnie in the room.<p>

"Hello, I didn't exactly invite you in" Klaus said

"You" Elena said

"You're the guy Caroline's seeing" Bonnie said

"I am, and I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Vampire business"

"No, you let them go" Elena said

"Afraid I can't do that. Now if you would just run along" Klaus said

"No, let them go! Or I'll tell Caroline" Elena said

"Tell her what? That you've been parading around with vampires? That your friend here is a witch and she's just the clueless human? She'll think you're bloody mad" Klaus said

"She won't, she's my friend" Elena said

"How's that friendship going?" Klaus mocked

Klaus heard the sound of a car pulling up. He heard someone walk towards the door.

"Hold that thought" Klaus said as he flashed out

Klaus locked the door to the room they were in. He flashed to window to see who it was. Caroline was walking towards the house carrying bolt cutters. Klaus cursed internally. The door opened and Caroline walked in.

"Hello?" Caroline called out

Caroline walked in a few steps and looked around.

"Elena? Bonnie? Stefan?" Caroline called out

Caroline walked further into the hallway and heard something. She looked around and slowly walked down the hallway. She turned around and saw the same wolf from before.

"Doggie? Where's your owner?" Caroline asked

The wolf walked over to her and rubbed against her leg. It whined and wanted her to follow. Caroline followed the wolf upstairs. She was in the bedroom. She heard the shower and walked closer to the bathroom door. She opened it and the steam came out. She waved her hand around and walked into the bathroom. She pulled the shower curtain aside and saw that it was empty. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom. She tried to open the door to the bedroom and realized it was locked. She started to bang on the door.

"Let me out! Hey!" Caroline yelled

Klaus flashed back downstairs. He was dressed and went back the room where he was holding the others.

"New plan" Klaus said as he pulled the chains out of the wall

Damon and Stefan fell to the floor. Elena rushed over to help Stefan. Klaus picked Damon up by the neck.

"You will forget about me, you don't know this house and you will no bother Caroline again" Klaus compelled

Klaus dropped him to the floor. He turned to Stefan and looked into his eyes.

"You will forget me and this house." Klaus compelled

Stefan nodded and Elena closed her eyes.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You two will forget about me, where I live, and you will not tell Caroline. In return you can have these two back" Klaus said

"No, you're dangerous, Caroline is not safe with you" Bonnie said

"She's safer with me than with you lot. You don't even care about her. You're too self absorbed into your own little lives to notice her, or the fact that she's locked in a room upstairs because you called her" Klaus said

"You can compel vampires, how is that possible?" Bonnie asked

"I'm an Original" Klaus said

"What is that?" Elena asked

"Something you'll find out much later. Now, leave, before I change my mind"

"You can't have Caroline" Elena said

"Well you can't have both brothers yet you do" Klaus said

Klaus opened the door and motioned for them to leave.

"Now get out of my house" Klaus said

"Your house?" Caroline said

Klaus turned and saw Caroline standing there.

"This is your house? You took Damon and Stefan? You did this?" Caroline asked

"Sweetheart-"

"No, you lied to me. You used me to get to them. You didn't care about me at all"

"That's not true! Everything I felt for you was real"

"Shut up! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Caroline"

"Stay away from me!"

Caroline swung the bolt cutters at him, hitting him across the face. A large gash appeared, blood started to ooze out of the wound. Caroline dropped the bolt cutters.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Caroline said as she started to cry

Klaus touched his face and saw the blood.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline pressed her hand onto the wound

"I'm alright love"

"Oh my god, I'll call an ambulance!"

"I'm fine, relax"

Caroline moved her hand and saw that there was no wound. She backed away from him slowly.

"I saw it! I hit you and there was blood!"

"I'm fine, calm down"

"No, what are you?"

"Caroline, we have to go" Bonnie said

"You're not human" Caroline said

"I'm not"

"You're an alien! I slept with an alien" Caroline said

"I'm not a bloody alien!" Klaus said

"Caroline we have to go" Elena said

"I trusted you" Caroline said

"Everything I felt for you was real, please believe me"

"I don't know who or what you are anymore" Caroline said as she left

* * *

><p>Caroline lay in bed trying to process what happened today. With all the drama and craziness she didn't know what to think. Bonnie and Elena took Damon and Stefan home. Bonnie said there was a lot they had to tell her about but they would do after the parade tomorrow. Caroline didn't know what to think. Nik turned out to be the one that kidnapped Damon and Stefan and held them prisoner in his house. What was going on? Why would Nik even kidnap anyone? Why would he lie to her? Did he even care about her? Was he just going to be like another Damon? She heard something outside her window. She got up and looked out and saw the wolf. She opened her window and stuck her head outside.<p>

"Doggie, what are you doing here? Go home" Caroline said

The wolf whined and sat there looking at her.

"You can't stay here. Your owner will be mad. Just go home doggie"

Caroline sighed and went to her door to chase the wolf away. Instead she saw the wolf sitting in front of her door.

"You can't be here, you have to go. I'm mad at your owner. He lied to me, about everything. I thought he actually liked me"

The wolf nudged her hand. Caroline ran her fingers through the wolf's fur.

"You should go back, tell your owner I'm mad at him and I don't ever want to see him again. Sorry though, you're a good wolf, your owner just sucks"

Caroline hugged the wolf and kissed it before going back inside and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Caroline was dressed in her costume. Matt was standing next to her while Bonnie was taking pictures of them. Caroline smiled for the pictures, but her smile faded when she saw Klaus. Caroline ignored Klaus and went to talk to Tyler.<p>

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it" Caroline said

"What does he want?" Tyler asked

"You made out with his mom, sorry really doesn't cover it" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way to the float when she saw Klaus standing there.<p>

"You're in my way, I have a float to ride" Caroline said

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intent. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you out of it"

"Yeah well you kidnapped my friend's boyfriend so that kinda involves me. That and you threatened my friends"

"How can I acquit myself with you?"

"You can't. I'm done with guys messing with my head"

Caroline walked past him and onto the float. Klaus turned around and watched her.

Klaus watched from the sides as the float that Caroline stood on went by. She smiled and waved to the crowd. She glowed because for a day she was Queen. She was Miss Mystic Falls. Once the parade was over, Caroline and Matt were talking. Tyler was arguing with his father.

"take your friends home now!" Richard said

"Alright" Tyler said

"NOW!" Richard yelled

"OK!"

Tyler walked over to Caroline and Matt.

"My dad says I should drive you home" Tyler said

"Thanks Tyler" Caroline said

"Yeah thanks" Matt said

Klaus was going to stop them when he noticed John Gilbert walk into a building with Richard Lockwood. They were whispering something. Klaus stopped and followed them. Tyler started the car and drove off.

Klaus followed Richard into the building. He had a strange feeling. He heard the two men talking.

"This will help us find all the vampires" John said

"How does it work?" Richard asked

* * *

><p>Tyler was driving down the road when suddenly he heard something. It was ear shattering and painful. He started to swerve the car.<p>

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled

Tyler yelled out in pain and crashed the car.

* * *

><p>Klaus yelled out in pain and flashed towards the device and smashed it. Richard has passed out on the floor.<p>

"Caroline"

Klaus flashes out of the building, desperate to find Caroline.

* * *

><p>The paramedics are checking Tyler before pulling him from the car wreckage. Matt is sitting in the ambulance. Bonnie and Elena drive up and get out of the car. They see Matt and rush over to him.<p>

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Tyler lost control and then we crashed" Matt said

"Oh my god, is Tyler ok?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know"

Klaus flashes to the wreckage, desperately searching for Caroline. He sees her laying in the car still. He reaches in to get her out.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart wake up" Klaus said

Klaus lifted her up into his arms and held her close. He looked down at her, and he was trying to find a pulse. There was none.

"No, Caroline, stay with me" Klaus said setting her on the ground, "Stay with me!"

Elena and Bonnie saw Klaus with Caroline. He held her face in his hands.

"No, you can't leave. You can't" Klaus said

Klaus turned and saw Bonnie standing there. He picked her up and carried her over.

"Help her witch" Klaus said

"I'm not a doctor"

"Help her"

"I can't, I don't know how"

Bonnie reached out and touched Caroline's arm and gasped. It was cold and dead.

"She's dead" Bonnie said

"No she's not. You're going to help her, you're going to save her" Klaus said

"Maybe my grams can help"

"Let's go"

Klaus put Caroline into the ambulance and Elena and Bonnie got in. Klaus compelled the paramedic to forget he saw him and then drove off. Klaus drove to Bonnie's house and carried Caroline to the door. Bonnie went inside and her Grams was standing there.

"What are you doing?!" Grams yelled

"I don't know how to help her" Bonnie said

"You can't help her, she's gone"

"No! You will save her!" Klaus yelled

"Get off my porch!" Grams yelled

"You will save her!" Klaus yelled

Grams pulled Elena into the house and slammed the door shut. Klaus stood there holding Caroline. In an act of desperation he bit into his wrist and let the blood enter her mouth.

"Please love, come back, you can be angry with me all you want, just come back"

"You destroy everything you touch" Ester said

Klaus looked up and saw Ester standing there.

"Everything you claim to care about, claim to love, you end up destroying. Just like this girl here"

"Go away. I don't need another lecture"

"Even now, you don't see that it's in your nature. You cannot love, you cannot be loved. You box your siblings away. You dagger them, you make them prisoners, cursed by their immortality. And this girl that you claim to care about, look at what you've done to her. You've killed her"

"I didn't kill her!"

"You might as well have. You destroy everything you touch"

"Bring her back. She doesn't deserve this"

"No"

"Why not!?"

"Because you deserve no mercy, no kindness. You deserve to be alone and cast out as you have always been!"

"Just save her"

"I should have cursed you to spend eternity in a box instead. And I will"

"You will never destroy me"

"No, you'll do that to yourself"

Klaus's body jerked forward and he finds himself standing in the open courtyard alone. He looks around. Rebekah walks in with Marcel next to her. He can hear Elijah walking around with Hayley.

"Nik what are you doing?" Rebekah asked

Klaus realizes he's back in New Orleans again. That whatever happened was either in his mind or Ester really did send him back. He reaches for his phone and looks for her number. And he finds it. She's real.

"Nik?" Rebekah asked again

"I have to go. Marcel you're in charge" Klaus started to leave

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked

"I have to find someone"

"Nik, you can't just leave the city! You have a pregnant werewolf girl walking about, witches who are threatening you and-"

"I don't care! I don't care about any of this! I have to go"

"Nik, what's gotten into you!?"

Klaus flashed off. Rebekah chased after him. She grabbed onto his arm.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked

"I have to go, I don't care about this city anymore. I don't care about any of this. Do what you want. Be with Marcel, or whoever you want. None of it matters now"

"Where are you going?"

"Mystic falls"

"What the bloody hell is there?"

Klaus smiled and kissed his sister on her forehead and flashed off.

* * *

><p>And there it is. Just a double shot. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
